


Save A Horse (Ride A Gallagher)

by joidianne4eva



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian bit his lip as Mickey’s frown deepened into a scowl, “Don’t fuckin’….” He tried to warn but Ian couldn’t help himself. </p><p>His dick was in a good place, he was in a good place and Mickey had just unintentionally made a short joke….Ian tried, okay? He fucking tried but there was no fucking way he could help the snort that escaped him and Mickey’s expression shifted from scowling to murderous in a second despite the fact that he was still on Ian’s dick…a fact that Ian’s dick certainly hadn’t forgotten, the one track-minded fucker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save A Horse (Ride A Gallagher)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peeves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peeves/gifts), [Farasha_nat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha_nat/gifts).



> Birthday fic inspired by peeves and Farasha_nat. 
> 
> Happy Birthday, darling!

There were few things in life that Ian liked more than fucking Mickey and two of those included getting fucked by Mickey and cuddling with Mickey but in the grand scheme of things fucking Mickey was pretty damn high on his priority list but just above that point was a tiny note that probably said ‘getting ridden by Mickey’ because that was like a religious experience.

It had taken them a while before Mickey got to the point where he felt comfortable enough to just push Ian down and go for it but when he had, Ian had found Nirvana in every twist of Mickey’s hips and clench of the muscles surrounding his cock.

Mickey did this little lift and snap thing with his spine that Ian was pretty certain was fucking illegal but it made his toes curl and his cock beg so he wasn’t complaining. At least he didn’t _want_ to complain but despite the fact that Mickey was currently seated on his cock none of what should have been happening was happening and Ian was pretty ready to file a complaint.

He glanced up at Mickey eyeing the frown on his face before he followed Mickey’s gaze off to the side and Ian was gonna file a complaint about the whole ‘distracted from his dick’ thing too as soon as he figured out what the hell was going on.

“Why the fuck is this shit so tall? My feet can’t even touch the ground,” Mickey snarled as he glowered at the floor and Ian saw the exact moment that Mickey realized what he’d said because his gaze snapped to Ian’s face.

Ian bit his lip as Mickey’s frown deepened into a scowl, “Don’t fuckin’….” He tried to warn but Ian couldn’t help himself.

His dick was in a good place, he was in a good place and Mickey had just unintentionally made a short joke….Ian tried, okay? He fucking tried but there was no fucking way he could help the snort that escaped him and Mickey’s expression shifted from scowling to murderous in a second despite the fact that he was still on Ian’s dick…a fact that Ian’s dick certainly hadn’t forgotten, the one track-minded fucker.

“Shut the fuck up, alright? It ain’t my fault that you keep buying fucking stretcher-less chairs!” Mickey snapped as he slapped Ian upside the head but not even that was enough to stop the laughter bubbling up from Ian’s chest so he wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist and buried his face in his chest. “I can feel you laughing, fuckhead,” Mickey muttered after a moment and when Ian pulled back, wiping at his eyes, Mickey narrowed his eyes and rocked his hips in a way that had Ian’s mind snapping back to the matter at hand.

Speaking of at hand….

“First, you laugh at me now you’re palming my ass like you’re payin’ me to put up with this shit?” Mickey demanded but he was still moving so he couldn’t be that mad…at least that was what Ian figured.

“I’m sorry,” Ian snickered, trying to keep a straight face but Mickey just cocked a brow at him and stilled.

“I swear to God, Ian…”

“Seriously, I’ll stop,” Ian shot back immediately.

“You’d fuckin’ better,” Mickey replied and Ian actually snorted…full on pig snorted.

“I know my fucking’s better but thanks for saying that,” he choked out and Mickey stared at him for a long moment, his expression completely blank then the next thing Ian knew Mickey was climbing off of his lap and his dick wasn’t pleased with this change.

“Mickey, what the fuck?” Ian shouted, scrambling after his lover but all he got was the middle finger in response.

“You wanna make jokes, tough guy? Then you can fuck yourself… _literally_.”

Ian gaped, “You’re not fucking serious.”

Mickey just turned and smirked at him, one hand on his dick and the other on the handle to their bedroom door.

“You’re right I’m not fucking and neither are you, you gigantic nerd,” Mickey snorted before turning on his heels and entering their room, slamming the door behind him.

The click of the door was like the final nail in the coffin that housed Ian’s chances of getting laid.

“Look’s like it’s just you and me, huh, buddy?” he sighed, staring down at his still hard dick.

“And stop talking to your cock, you fucking idiot!” Mickey shouted through the locked door.

“If I promise that I’ll buy shorter chairs can we…?” Ian started but Mickey cut in before he could finish.

“You can fuck right off.”

“Come on, Mickey, I promise I won’t laugh anymore,” Ian begged, “Consider me your redheaded Jesus; I just want to lay hands on you!”

There was a suspicious sound on the other side of the door and second later Mickey opened it just enough for Ian to get a peek into the room.

“One more joke…” he warned and Ian held up his hands in supplication.

“I swear, I won’t.”

Mickey eyed him for a second before opening the door. “Get your ass on the bed. Got me here waiting to get fucked because you can’t be serious for two damn minutes.”

Ian kept his expression innocent as he laid down, beaming up at Mickey when the other man straddled his hips.

“You know I went to Texas once,” he hissed, his fingers clutching at Mickey’s thighs as his lover lined himself up and sank down onto Ian’s cock.

“The fuck are you tellin’ me that for?” Mickey demanded as he straightened his back and rolled his hips slowly.

“I was almost a cowboy…never had a horse though,” Ian murmured as he tried to keep his own hips still as Mickey found a rhythm. “And you know what they always say ‘Save a horse, ride a cowboy?’”

Mickey paused and glared down at him. “One day I’m gonna lock your ass out there and ride my dildo while you fuckin’ listen.”

Ian’s eyes crossed as the image slammed up against the sensation of Mickey clenching around his cock.

“Yeah, shit ain’t funny now, is it?”

 


End file.
